Pokemon Mysteries the Series
by LittleWhiteAngelWolfPup
Summary: What happened to most Gym Leaders, Elite four members, trainers, and coordinators or Characters who are "forgotten" after Ash meets them. Do they ever meet Ash again? or do they return to their normal day lives? read for more information. Contains OCs. (And I might need help with ideas, that are going on with other gym leaders soon. :D )


"Volkner?"

Volkner raised his head from his work on rewiring the back-up security system for his gym, up to Flint. He sighed, taking off his goggles, and gave the red head the 'what do you need?' glare. "What?" Volkner sighed once more, having Flint laugh. "Dude, I only came over to say hi-" He was soon interupted by Volkner. "You do this every week, can't you see I'm busy right now?" The blond haired man looked at Flint as if he was a threat.

**-Flashback-**

**Volkner was about ten years old, short blond hair, sapphire eyes, and a smile painted on his face. "Dad! dad! dad!" he shouted, running over to a man who was wearing a green shirt, camo pants, and finally to top off the army man look, he had shades and dog tags to complete the look.**

**What Volkie?" the man teased the young ten year old. "Do you think I could run your gym after I defeat Kanto's gym leaders and become the world's greatest electric trainer THEN will you have me run the gym?" the child begged, using his blue eyes. Only to have the man chuckle and patted Volkner on the head, and then said. "Sorry Baby but you'll have to wait til tomorrow before you even step a foot out of this house."**

**"But dad-" the ten year old was interrupted by the strong soldier, whom nodded no, and pointed up to the second floor.**

**Volkner then marched up the stairs, it was around midnight, and he should've been asleep. His room was painted blue, and it had posters of electric Pokemon everywhere. He then looked at his bed, which was covered with a large Zapdoes plushie.**

**"I hope I get a Piplup-Or maybe a Turtwig!" He smiled, rushing over to his closet. He never really thought about what he'd pack, when he was ready to go yet. He grabbed his yellow backpack, and placed two jackets, four shirts, and three pairs of jeans into it. Then walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, only to have it become a cold rainstorm, when his father decided to flush the toliet. "DAD!" **

**"Be a man, Volkner!" Surge laughed, looking at the boy who was dreadfully cold, shaking, and was blushing of embarrassment. "Aw, is the baby blushing?" the soldier smirked down at red face Volkner. "It-it was nothing dad." Volkner looked away, walking out of the bathroom, still having the soldier snickering.**

**He changed rapidly into his pajama's and hopped into bed. Having a woman with long blond hair, green eyes, and had the body of a ballerina. "Mom?" Volkner looked at the woman, who looked upset. "What's wrong?" he asked, having the woman whimper. "N-nothing Volkner...you promise me, you won't get hurt?" she asked, having Volkner nod. **

**"Good.." she kissed his forehead, walking out quietly and rapidly. Volkner then fell into a deep sleep.**

**-End of Flashback-**

"VOLKNER!?" Suddenly, Volkner was snapped back into reality. He looked up at his red haired friend. "What?"

Flint sighed, then smirked a bit which confused Volkner too much to even understand what he was going to say. "Did you see the contest in Lilycove on TV?" Flint tried changing the subject for the tinkering blondie, who was completely ignoring him by still rewiring the security. "VOLKNER WOULD YOU PAY ATTENTION FOR ONE MINUTE!?" Flint shouted, having Volkner place his hands on his ears, "Dude, I can hear you perfectly fine. Besides, Contests are for show off's who just want to win a ribbon that can turn them into a bigger show off." Volkner explained, his face still motionless, as his entire focus was on rewiring.

"Volk, you know you can't judge something like that by only a few coordinators you've met. Besides, there's many good ones who just want to-" Again Flint was interupted by Volkner who was much more angrier by the minute. "I told you, I don't want to talk about contests. Can we talk about something not relating to Contests?" he growled over to the fire type trainer, who was looking at his pokenav. "Fine, so wanna grab a bite and maybe train?" Flint asked. "Sorry, busy with trying to get a few viruses off of the Pokemon Center's computers , and if I said no to Nurse Joy, she'd probably be bitchy and refuse to heal any challanger's pokemon." Volkner responded, grabbing his toolbox, taking off his goggles.

Flint watched as the electric gym leader walked away, and into the darkness. "Okay? I'll see you back at the apartment then?" Flint walked out of the gym's basement, heading outside of the gym. Later, he looked around to see a few girls giggling, looking at them. He smirked lightly, and walked quietly over to the girls. "Hey Ladies, I'm Flint part of the elite four." He chuckled, seeing the two girls giggle more. "Wait-THE FLINT!?" the black haired girl screamed lightly, finding Flint chuckle some more.

"Willow your embarrassing me in front of him!" the blonde haired girl whispered to the black haired who was known as Willow. "Hey, aren't you the winner in that Lilycove contest a week or two ago? umm, is it Madeline?" Flint looked at the blondie, who had a plusle and minun on both her shoulders. "Yeah, that's me." she smiled at Flint.

"Umm, guys?" Willow looked at the elite four member and coordinator talking, without noticing Volkner behind Flint who was still talking to Madeline.

Both the elite four member and coordinator looked at Willow, whom was silent, and then said "What?". Before Willow could respond, Madeline felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Volkner.

"Volkner?"


End file.
